The Flippy Gibbit Show
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Flippy Gibbit a talk show host interviews the characters from TALE OF TWO CITIES
1. Sydney's Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own Tale of Two Cities

* * *

><p>"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Flippy Gibbit show. I'm your host Flippy Gibbit. Today I am interviewing the characters from a beloved book movie and Broadway show called TALE OF TWO CITIES. Lets bring out the first interviewee. You will know him as Sydney Carton."<p>

((Sydney comes out and takes a seat))

"Hello Flippy. It's good to see you."

"Sydney. It's good to see you too. So let me start off with the biggest question. What were you thinking when you took Charles' place at the guillotine?"

"Well my first thought was that I'm loosing my head"

((Audience laughs))

"Some would say you **did **lose your head when you did that."

"Only after the guillotine took it off"

((Audience laughs again))

"I made a promise to the woman I love. I was not going to break that promise. Really my only thought was prayer that they could make it through the following rough times and longing to be there for them."

"How did you know there would be more tough times ahead?"

"Because I knew. It would be a long journey back to England."

"I understand you were always there for them; even when times were tough?"

"Of course. I mean they would hardly need someone to be there for them when times were good. I always shared in their joy though."

"Wasn't there a time where they couldn't afford it?"

"What do I care about afford. I don't charge my family!"

"It cost you didn't it?"

"Read my lips. I don't care. I would do anything for my family."

"So is there anything to the rumor that you are actually the father of Little Lucie?"

"It's not a rumor. It's true. I was drunk one night. I was walking somewhere, slipped and fell on my head. Charles was out of town and I honestly believed I was Charles."

"Did you ever tell Charles?"

"The day after it happened I told him. He obviously wasn't thrilled about it but he said that we're like brothers and that he appreciated my coming to him right away. I asked him not to tell Lucie about it and he promised not to. She didn't find out until 5 years later"

"Was there ever any trouble in your friendship?"

"Once. Little Lucie must have been 4 years old and she was playing in my mind too close to the water. Keep in mind I was **drunk **and not thinking clearly. I grabbed her scooped her up struck her several times and screamed at her never to go near the water ever again. She wasn't too near to the water but in my mind she was and I was scared she'd drwon."

"How bad did you strike her?"

"It was bad. It left marks. But I don't care if it was gentle or almost nothing. I had no right to do that. There is never a need to act hurtful unlike many people's opinions"

"I take it Charles and Lucie were not thrilled about it?"

"That's an understatement. He slapped me and she refused to talk to me for a month. I wasn't welcomed into their home until I got myself sober."

"I thought they were positive people."

"They are. They were absolutely right in what they did."

"Was the time you fathered Little Lucie the only time you... um... uh... how do I put this-"

"It was the only time I did the nasty yes."

"How did you realize you had sex?"

"Um... I woke up hours later in a bed that was **not **my own in and I realized something was wrong when I found myself naked and the woman I love asleep next to me. Wait- did I say something was wrong? Maybe I should have said something was right"

((Audience laughs))

"I would imagine Charles' reaction was not what you expected."

"You can say that again"

"Tell me Sydney do you have any regrets about going to the guillotine?"

"No. Well maybe just that I never got a chance to wear my new hat"

(Audience laughs)

"Did you feel the guillotine come down on you?"

"No. 4 seconds after I was strapped I had a heart attack and died before the blade was even released."

"You were strapped?"

"Strapped to the guillotine... not belted"

"Oh. I understand that you never hesitated to tell your friend when he was being an ass. Was he often an ass?"

"No there were 3 times. The first time I told him he was being an ass. The second time I completely ignored him and the third time pretty ignored him after just a moment."

"Why did you wait the moment?"

"He was somewhat right in that particular case"

"Okay it's time for a commercial break and next we will meet Charles the lucky man that got the girl and got the life."


	2. Charles' interview part I

"Welcome back to the Flippy Gibbit show. I know commercials are the last thing we want to see when we are enjoying a show but thankfully that's over for now. You have met the hero of our playing field now it's time to meet another young man who is our main squeeze. Say hello to Charles St. Evermond Darnay Mannette

((Charles comes out and sits down))

"What kind of name is Flippy?"

"The kind my parents gave me. It's a weird name I know but I've grown to like it. So Charles why did you change your name twice? You changed your name when you got married as well as when you left France."

"Well to be honest my given name was distasteful to me"

((Audience mummers))

"Tell me how did you feel about the fact that Sydney was the father of your daughter?"

"Well I can't say I was thrilled about it"

((Audience mummers understanding))

"Why did you have a problem with it?"

"My friend got drunk off his ass and had sex with my wife unbeknownst to her. How happy would you have been if that were your friend and your husband?"

"Well I guess I wouldn't be too happy about it either. and yet you forgave him"

"Yes I did"

"However the time he struck... your child when he was drunk you actually slapped him. Explain why you forgave him for fathering your wife's child but you slapped him for striking her"

"The difference is that it is not okay to harm another human being"

"Did you ever make that choice?"

"Never have never would never will"

"Did it take you a long time to forgive him?"

"Is a year and a half a long time? That's how long it took him to become sober and he was not welcomed back in my house until he was sober."

"Lets move on. If you had known of the dangers that awaited you would you have gone to France?"

"Are you insane? Of course not"

"But the well being of an old friend was at stake"

"Yes and as much as I loved my friend 1) he'd already met his fate and 2) he's not as important as my family"

"That brings me to another point. Do you love your daughter?"

"Okay that has to be the dumbest question I eve heard"

"But you love her only a drop less then you love your wife right?"

"No. I love **everyone **in my family equally... in different ways of course."

"That's a relief I must say. But you referred to her once as Lucie's **scarcely less dear **namesake."

"In that I haven't loved her **as long **as I loved my wife and in that alone"

"How long did it take for you to love your daughter?"

"I loved her the second I saw her"

"Was it hard for you to see your daughter as your daughter knowing what your friend did?"

"Of course not. I actually was grateful to my friend **after **my daughter was born."

"Your daughter I understand is quite creative."

((Audience mummers))

"You can say that again. One time her little brother was dying and she heard her grandfather say by the time the last autumn leaves fall Chandler will be dead-"

"Chandler I assume is your son?"

"Well he's not my pet Elephant."

"So what happened?"

"My daughter went and got a whole bunch of belts from my closet and climbed the tree. When I asked her what she was doing she explained she was tying the leaves so they wouldn't come down so Chandler wouldn't die"

"Did it work?"

"I don't know if that was what caused his recovery or not but yes he recovered"

"Interesting what she used to tie the leaves wouldn't you say?"

"No I wouldn't. We're not savages. We don't raise our children through hitting or through punishment. We parent our childrene."

"You've never used punishment in your family?"

"Not once with the kids. There were a few times I nearly did with Lucie but Sydney put a stop to that real quick."

"You what?"

"Back in our days that was the norm. The only time I ever attempted that was when I felt like her life was in danger or the children's life was in danger."

"Well we'll hear more about that when we get back. Right now lets go to a quick commercial. This episode is sponsored by Gellet raisers. It cannot shave as close as the guillotine can but pretty close."


	3. Charles' Interview Part II w Sydney

"Welcome back to the Flippy Gibbit show. We were just interviewing Charles St. Evermond Darnay Mannette and we are glad to have you here. Now you said there were a few times you chose to use punishment-"

"Only when I felt like her life was in danger or the kids life were in danger. Other then that I would just use calm discussions."

"Well how many times did you use punishment?"

"All together there were 3 times when punishment was assigned but it was never followed through. The first time Lucie was seven months pregnant and had a craving so she decided to go into town late at night. I was concerned because it was not a good neighborhood to be in at that hour so I informed her that after the baby was born she would not be allowed to hold him or her for a week. Sydney who was there at the time told me I was being an ass. Thankfully he was a bigger one."

"I was not a bigger one," Sydney interrupted

"Yes you were and I'm grateful that you were"

"How was he a bigger ass"

"He wouldn't let up about it," Charles says, "Nag, nag, nag... he started to sound like a mother bugging her kid to get up for school"

((Audience laughs))

"What about the second time you assigned punishment?"

"Little Lucie was three weeks old and we had gone for a walk. Lucie I thought had forgotten to put the brake on her carriage and the carriage rolled down the hill. I instituted a 24 hour ban where she was not allowed to hold the baby for 24 hours"

"That seems to be a popular one with you"

"Well I figured the punishment should fit the offense"

"So how did it fit the offense?"

"Because she put the baby at risk by forgetting to put the brake on"

"I suppose that makes sense

"Sydney in his not so subtle way told me I was being a damn fool"

"Well you were," Sydney says

"So what happened next"

"I got called out of town for the day and Sydney was more then happy to keep an eye on my family. I was alright with that"

"He left around 7:30 in the morning," Sydney says, "So the first thing I do is look out the window and wait until I'm no longer able to see the carriage so I know that Charles isn't within seeing distance or hearing distance for that matter and then I handed the baby over to Lucie."

"What was her reaction to that?"

"She said thank you but she wasn't allowed to hold her because she was being punished for forgetting to put the brake up. I replied that I knew all about her punishment but as I was in charge that day I decided to cancel her punishment"

"So Charles what was the third time?"

"Like the 2nd situation except with Chandler"

"Same results?"

"Nearly the same," Sydney said, "But this time I made her wait a full sixty seconds before handing him to her. Of course I said I just needed to finish feeding him but I thought she needed to wait a minute since this was the second incident"

"How did Chandler um... die?"

"He got very sick. Scarlet fever nearly killed him once but the second time it took him"

"Did that upset you?"

"Did it upset me? No I loved the fact that my son was dead. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Alright. Maybe that wasn't the smartest question I could have asked."

"Ya think?"

"Well I can see we are about to go to a commercial so next up we will meet the heroine of our story Lucie Manette"


End file.
